Weaving may utilize any number of different kinds of looms, ranging from simple hand held structures to complex machines. Looms commonly used today for non-commercial knitting include handlooms that may be rectangular, circular or oblong and have projecting pegs configured to hold the warp loops and the woven weft loops. An example of a rectangular loom includes the Knifty Knitter™ rectangle loom available from PROVO CRAFT®.
At least one advantage of handlooms is the ease of use and the ability of the user to utilize techniques that are more sophisticated as their skill with the loom increases. However, each type of handloom (e.g., circular, rectangular, oblong) does not provide for multiple uses. For example, a circular handloom is useful for circular knitting. However, the circular handloom does not provide for double knitting of straight pieces and may be difficult to use for single knit.
Therefore, users desiring to knit different styles of knits (e.g., single, double, circular knits) are required to purchase and carry both a circular handloom and a rectangular or elliptical loom. Moreover, the looms take up significant space and may be difficult to use in cramped quarters such as a car or an airplane.
Thus, there is a need for a handloom that is capable of producing different sized objects using a single loom. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a reconfigurable loom system providing for the knitting of multiple size objects.